List of Characters
These are a list of characters (actual or fanmade) appearing on SpongeBob Squarepants and/or its fan series and spin-offs. Main *'Spongebob Squarepants' - The star of the show *'Patrick Star' - Spongebob's best friend. *'Sandy Cheeks' - A very intelligent female squirrel who lives under the sea in a plastic dome. *'Squidward Tentacles' - Spongebob's grouchy neighbor. *'Mr. Krabs' - Spongebob's boss. *'Pearl' - Mr. Krabs' daughter. *'Plankton' - A microscopic villain who is always after the Krabby Patty secret formula, he and Mr. Krabs are business rivals. *'Karen' - Plankton's wife, who is a computer. *'Gary the Snail' - Spongebob's pet snail who acts pretty much like a cat most of the time, but has shown to be quite smart. *'Mrs. Puff' - Spongebob's driving instructor. Main (fanon) *'Larry the Lobster' - A buff lobster who is the lifeguard at Goo Lagoon Beach. *'Nat Peterson' - A yellow and green fish. He appears in a lot of Spongebob episodes. *'Tom' - A tan fish. He is a chocoholic as seen in "Person Chocolate" & "MINS XIX". *'Fred' - A brown fish who is usually seen in the background, during times of chaos, he shouts "My leg!" or "My legs..." *'Nancy Suzy Fish' - A female fish with white hair. Another usual Krusty Krab patron. *'Evelyn' - A pink fish who wears a red bikini. As shown in an episode, she has a son named Jimmy. *'Squilliam Fancyson' - Squidward's rival from high school. He is very wealthy and rubs his success in Squidward's face whenever he can. *'The Flying Dutchman' - A ghostly fellow, who haunts Bikini Bottom *'Don the Whale' - A buff whale who is a usual beach-goer. *'King Neptune - '''The King of Atlantis. *'Queen Amphitrite' - The Queen of Atlantis. *'Triton' - Neptune's son, he is a prince. *'Mindy' - Neptune's daughter, she is a princess. *'Thomas The Tank Engine' - A little steam engine who hates Sandy Cheeks. *'Po Star '- A character in a fanon series based on Kung Fu Panda. *'Patrick Jr.' - A fanon main character. *'Bubble Buddy' - A main character in The Bubble Buddy Show. *Shiny - son of Bubble Buddy and also a main character in The Bubble Buddy Show. *Mrs. Buddy - Bubble Buddy's wife and also a main character in The Bubble Buddy Show. Category:Characters Bikini Bottomites * 'Annette' - a pink fish who is a fan of Larry the Lobster. * 'Gus - A cameo character in "Spongebob Squarepants". * '''Barbara - a fish who works for the Bikini Bottom News. * Beth - a student who once attended Mrs. Puff's Boating School. She graduated before the episode, "Hall Monitor" occurred. She was also only mentioned by Mrs. Puff herself and someone shouting "She Graduated". * Bob - a Bikini Bottom News anchorman. * Charlie - A short blue fish with a red swimming suit. His name is revealed in "Hocus Pocus". * Dale - A fish that plays badminton at Goo Lagoon. He was arrested in the episode, "Ditchin'." * Dave - A orange fish who received roses from SpongeBob in "Valentine's Day". * Billy Fishkins - A blue anchovie with black hair wearing a tuxedo Bikini Bottom High School student who Pearl and her gang seem to like. * Brian Flounder - A Bikini Bottom High School student. *'Grandma Squarepants' - Spongebob's grandmother * Frank - a red-orange fish that wears a light blue shirt. * Gina - One of Pearl's friends. * Hans - an enormous arm clad in a navy blue officer's jacket with gold trim. His arm appears occasionally to move SpongeBob, or to attempt to eat Mr Krabs. He has a German accent. Seen in "Suds", "Imitation Krabs", "Model Sponge", "The Battle For Bikini Bottom Video Game" and in the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Game. * The Hash Slinging Slasher - a ghost made up by Squidward to scare SpongeBob when they were working the "Graveyard Shift" together. According to Squidward, he was a fry cook who accidentally sliced his hand off and replaced it with a spatula, and that when he was hit by a bus he was fired at his funeral. Therefore he comes back to the Krusty Krab every Tuesday night to exact his revenge on all within. In the night when the scary story starts to become true, the dark shadowy figure with a spatula in his sleeve turned out to be a fish looking for a job. *'Jack' - nicknamed "Angry Jack." He owns a store that sells snail shells. He appeared in the episode, "Shell Shocked." * Janet - Fake mother to Patrick. She and Marty came to Patrick's house for Starfish day thinking they were Patrick's parents. * Jess - A green fish who wears a purple shirt and blue shorts. He is a regular Krusty Krab customer. His name was revealed in "Good Ol' Whatshisname". * Jimmy - Son of Evelyn * Jimmy - A student at Mrs. Puff's boating school as seen in "Hall Monitor". It is unknown whether or not he is the same Jimmy as above, Evelyn's son. It is likely that this is true, since he was seen sitting with her in "Squid Wood". His earliest appearance was in "Ripped Pants". * John - a bald fish who is Nancy Suzy Fish's boyfriend. * Judy - One of Pearl's friends. She was mentioned in a few episodes. She was at the prom in "The Chaperone" where a hotdog flew into her hair. * Lenny - An anchovy fish who is one of Mable's husbands. He is a regular customer at the Krusty Krab and is seen in downtown Bikini Bottom. His name was revealed in "Good Ol' Whatshisname". Mable slapped him in "Have You Seen This Snail?". * Mable - an old lady in a wheelchair. Her name was revealed in "The Two Faces of Squidward". * Mailfish - Delivers the mail in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob chats with him in "Procrastination." He is annoyed by SpongeBob, just as Squidward is. * Marty - fake father to Patrick. He and Janet realize they do not have a son when Patrick's real parents come. * Mayor - a flounder who is the Mayor of Bikini Bottom. Opens unfinished bridges ("Doing Time") and attends snail races ("The Great Snail Race"). He is a flounder with grey eyebrows and mustache, wearing a black tux and top hat. * Monroe Timmy - an orange fish who is the son of Tom and Mable. * Officer Nancy O'Malley * Patrick's Coach - He was Patrick's coach since Patrick was a kid and he only appeared in the episode "Sing a Song of Patrick" * Perch Perkins - The on the street Reporter for Bikini Bottom News. * Sally - A Krusty Krab customer. Her name was revealed in "Good Ol' Whatshisname". * Shubie - A pink fish who is seen at the Krusty Krab and Goo Lagoon. * Tina * Tyler *'Drifter' - A sponge that looks like Spongebob, but with black hair. *'Patar (Prehistoric Times)' *'SpongeGar (Prehistoric Times)' *'Sqoug (Prehistoric Times)' *'Primate Sponge (Prehistoric Times)' *'Prehistoric Starfish (Primitive Star) (Prehistoric Times)' *'Rebecca Rechid' - Nat Peterson's Childhood Friend Bestfriends Love Ever. *'Terrance Henry Stoot' - Rebecca Rechid Lovers. *'The Queef Fish Sisters' *'Hugh J. Fishnate' *'Wendy SquarePants' *'Daisy Shinding' *'Annie Bubblebottom' *'Randy Bubblebottom' *'Heidi Star' *'Mark and Milly' *'Mr. & Mrs. Argyle' Students Mrs. Puff's Boating School * Phil * Henry * Mimi * Vera * Clayton * Sheldon * Lloyd * Shelia * Paco * Debbie * Horace * Sammy * Susie * Franco * Bart Bikini Bottom High School * Julie * Marcia * Angela - She likes Brad. * Brad - Which Angela likes. * Octavius Rex - Pearl's ex-boyfriend Alter Egos, Things and Others *'Girly TeenGirl' - A female sponge that looks like Spongebob. *'Spongebob RoundPants - '''Spongebob when he wears round pants. *'Penny - Penny is Spongebob's friend. *'Plate ' *Beary - Spongebob's teddy bear. *Confess-A-Bear - Another one of Spongebob's bears. He's seen in "The Pink Purlioner". He is Beary's cousin. *Ms. Nibsy - Another one of Spongebob's bears. *Patty (Krabby Patty) - A krabby patty that spongebob dated for at least 6 hours. *Ed Star - Patrick's cousin. *Patrick Not-Star - A starfish in "Hide and Then What Happens". Fan Made-Characters *Android *Billy Bob Star *Bob & Patty *Cheer Bear *Love Bear *Care Bear *Bear Bear *Pat Bear *Bear *Beary Bear *Beary Bear Bear *Bear Bear Beary Bear *Bear Beary Beary Bear *Bear Beary Beary Bear Bear *Beary Bear Beary Bear *Beary Bear Beary Bear Bear *Bear Beary Beary Bear Beary Bear *Bear Bear Beary Bear Bear *Bear Bear Beary Beary Bear Bear *Bear Bear Beary Beary Bear Bear Beary Bear *Bear Bear Beary Bear Bear Beary Bear *Bear Bear Beary Bear Bear Beary Bear Bear *Bear Bear Bear Beary Bear Bear Beary Bear *Bear Bear Bear Beary Bear Bear Beary Bear Bear *Mini Bear 1 *Mini Bear 2 *sensei krabs *Mini Bear 4 *Mini Bear 5 *Mini Bear 6 *slithraa *Mini Bear 8 *Mini Bear 9 *Mini Bear 10 *Layne *Al *FANGDAM *RATTLA *Squidendy *Rebecca *Wendy *SKALES *LASHA *Brooke *FANG-SUEI *Nazz *[[Doggie Williams|'''Doggie Williams]] *[[ELL(evil creature)|'ELL']]' ' *'FANGTOM' *[[Eric SquarePants|'Eric SquarePants']] *SNAPPA *'Richard Star' - Patrick's cousin from New Kelp City *'Jack' *'Jake SquarePants' *Jin Squarepants *'Kat' *Mabel *'Nacie' * Nico Cheeks *ParaSquid *Patson *Rick *Share Bear *SquareBob SpongePants *Hu *Jordan *Sherlock Sponge *SpongeBill *SpongeRoad BrownPants *Spongesquare Bobpants *[[Squidlo|'Squidlo']] *'Squidrose' *'Squid-word!' *The Frog *Tina Squarepants *'William (general)' *Xelvar *KATE *Brandon *Alexis *Isabel *Jimmy *Kent *Brooke *May *Patette *Spongette *Spongebob 2 *Spongebob 3 *Spongebob 4 *Spongebob 5 *Spongebob 6 *Spongebob 7 *Spongebob 8 *Spongebob 9 *Spongebob 10 *Darth Vader *Patrick 2 *Patrick 3 *Patrick 4 *Patrick 5 *Patrick 6 *Patrick 7 *Patrick 8 *Patrick 9 *Patrick 10 *Spongebob 101 *Patrick 101 *Spongebob 100 *Patrick 100 *Patrick Clones *Spongebob Clones *Alternate Universe Spongebob and Patrick *Ty *Tico *Pico *Pown *Dan *Dopply *Floppy *Billy *Billy Be *Billy Bob *Billy Bo *Billy Bob Bo *Billy Bo Bob *Billy Bob Be Bo Fo Flip Flop Fo Bo Banana Bang Bop Blue flu foo *Evil Mr. Tate Man *Joe *Copper *Cape Man *Dixie Guy *Pooh *Pooh Too Too *Banana Man *Ann Banana Anna *Annabell Shine *SpongeBen *Pattannette *Po *Patty 2 *BOB 2 *SpongeBOB *PatRICK *Pie *ANN *Ann *Venus Man *Pot *Pan *Spoon *Plate *Plate 2 *Plate 3 *Plate 4 *Plate 5 *Plate 6 *Plate 7 *Plate 8 *Plate 9 *Plate 10 *Perfect Plate *Mr. Plate *Mrs. Plate *Bobby Plate *Paige Plate *Tyler Plate *Micro Man *Milk Man *Po Po *Ty *Penny *Pineapple *KirbyMan *45Kirby *AntiKirby *AntiKirbyBuckTooth *KirbyMan 2 *KirbyTy *KirbyMan 3 *KirbyPop *TasmoperainiaonKirby *KirbyMan 4 *KirbyMan 5 *Kirby 2 *Kirby 3 *Kirby 4 *Kirby 5 *Kirby 6 *Kirby 7 *Kirby 8 *Kirby 9 *Kirby 10 *Super Kirby *Kirby 11 *Kirby 12 *Kirby 13 *Kirby 14 *Kirby 15 *Kirby 16 *Kirby 17 *Kirby 18 *Kirby 19 *Kirby 20 *Top Hat Kirby *Co-Kirby *Kirby A *Kirby B *Kirby C *Kirby D *Kirby E *Kirby F *Kirby G *Kirby H *Kirby I *Kirby J *Kirby K *Kirby L *Kirby M *Kirby N *Kirby O *Kirby P *Kirby Q *Kirby R *Kirby S *Kirby T *Kirby U *Kirby V *Kirby W *Kirby X *Kirby Y *Kirby Z *Micro Kirby *Two-Head Kirby *Mr. Kirby *Kirby 21 *Kirby 22 *Kirby 23 *Kirby 24 *Kirby 25 *Kirby 26 *Kirby 27 *Kirby 28 *Kirby 29 *Kirby 30 *Halographic Kirby *Anti-Super-Saiyran Kirby *Butler *Butler 2 *Maid *Kirby 31 *Kirby 32 *Kirby 33 *Kirby 34 *Kirby 35 *Kirby 36 *Kirby 37 *Kirby 38 *Kirby 39 *Kirby 40 *Kirby 41 *Kirby 42 *Kirby 43 *Kirby 44 *Kirby 45 *Kirby 46 *Kirby 47 *Kirby 48 *Kirby 49 *Kirby 50 *Kirby 51 *Kirby 52 *Kirby 53 *Kirby 54 *Kirby 55 *Kirby 56 *Kirby 57 *Kirby 58 *Kirby 59 *Kirby 60 *Kirby 61 *Kirby 62 *Kirby 63 *Kirby 64 *Kirby 65 *Kirby 66 *Kirby 67 *Kirby 68 *Kirby 69 *Kirby 70 *Kirby 71 *Kirby 72 *Kirby 73 *Kirby 74 *Kirby 75 *Kirby 76 *Kirby 77 *Kirby 78 *Kirby 79 *Kirby 80 *Kirby 81 *Kirby 82 *Kirby 83 *Kirby 84 *Kirby 85 *Kirby 86 *Kirby 87 *Kirby 88 *Kirby 89 *Kirby 90 *Kirby 91 *Kirby 92 *Kirby 93 *Kirby 94 *Kirby 95 *Kirby 96 *Kirby 97 *Kirby 98 *Kirby 99 *Kirby 100 *Negitive Kirby *Future Kirby *KirbyBot *KirbyTron *KirBot *SpongeBot *SpongeTron *PatBot *Patron *SpongeBot A *SpongeBot B *SpongeBot C *SpongeBot D *SpongeBot E *SpongeBot F *SpongeBot G *SpongeBot H *SpongeBot I *SpongeBot J *SpongeBot K *SpongeBot L *SpongeBot M *SpongeBot N *SpongeBot O *SpongeBot P *SpongeBot Q *SpongeBot R *SpongeBot S *SpongeBot T *SpongeBot U *SpongeBot V *SpongeBot W *SpongeBot X *SpongeBot Y *SpongeBot Z *SpongeBot 1 *SpongeBot 2 *SpongeBot 3 *SpongeBot 4 *SpongeBot 5 *SpongeBot 6 *SpongeBot 7 *SpongeBot 8 *SpongeBot 9 *SpongeBot 10 *Future Spongebob *Patrick Jr. 1 *Patrick Jr. 2 *Patrick Jr. 3 *Patrick Jr. 4 *Patrick Jr. 5 *Ronald Peterson *Tyler Peterson *Brandon Abe Peterson *Braden Peterson *Ben Peterson *Peter Schmidt *Awesome Face *Abraham Washington *George Lincon *Thomas Obama *Barack Jefferson *Peter Jefferson *Tom Peterson *Abraham Jefferson *Thomas Washington *George Obama *Sponge Buddy *Starfish Buddy *Worm Buddy *Egg Buddy *Crayon Buddy *Moon Buddy *Sun Buddy *Mars Buddy *Martion Buddy *George Washington Buddy *Coral Buddy *Seaweed Buddy *Algie Buddy *Penny Buddy *Box Buddy *Buddy Buddy *Hamburger Buddy *Spongebob Buddy *Mr. Wiggles *Calvin *A *B *C *D *E *F *G *H *I *J *K *L *M *N *O *P *Q *R *S *T *U *V *W *X *Y *Z *Paper *P.I.E. Man *Rayman *Rayman 2 *Anti Rayman-Kirby *Kirby-Ray *Rays *JayFishisicleBayTronMan-FOOO-FOOO-cAKESF 8gh *Perry *Dash *Daze *Doo-Doo Dan *Ray-Kirby *Ray-Kirby 2 *Cross Kirby *Kirby Vang *Kirby Yang *Kirby Vue *Kirby Yue *China Kirby *Kirby-Hu *Jay Kirby *Kirby Fo *Kirby Fe *Yang Kirby *Vang Kirby *Too Kirby *Kirby Too-Too Man *Pie Kirby *Boe Kirby *Maw Titter *Joey Star *Joe Star *Brandon Star *Brendon Star *Braden Star *Brad Star *Cooper Star *Layne Star *Owen Star *Eddie Star *Py Star *Peter Star *Po Star *Mo Star *Edd Star *Monroe Star *Grandma Star *Grandpa Star *Billy Bob Star *Tad Star *Freddy Star *Billy Star *Bill Star *Ben Star *Bo Star *Toad Star *Bob Star *Ann Star *Annie Star *Anna Star *Sam Star *Pat Star *Fi-Fi Star *Benny Star *Maya Star *"Big" Tim Star *Tim Star *Uncle Larry Star *Larry Jr. Star *Aunt Betty Star *Uncle Bill Star *Aunt Alexis Star *Alexis Jr. Star *Jordan Star *Uncle Ben Star *Aunt Lilly *Lilly Jr. *Uncle Bob Star *Aunt Elle Star *Caveman Patrick *Caveman Spongebob *Caveman Squidward *Patrick Jr. Star *Pat Star (Patricks Son) *Riverman *Sue Squarepants *Isabel Star *Annie Gretchen *Abe Gretchen *Peter Gretchen *Ben Gretchen *Ann Gretchen *King Lad *Queen Ann *Hamburger Boy *Jacob Star *Jake Squarepants *Squarepants Spongebob *BobSquare PantSponges *BobSquares PantSponge *SquareSponges PantBob *CheeseBob SquareMan *The Penguin *Nat Peterson clones *Shubie clones *Tyler clones *Brandon clones *Alexis clones *Isabel clones *Layne clones *Jimmy clones *Cole and Dylan Sprouse *Ambroise Pants *That guy from the comercial *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 *22 *23 *24 *25 *26 *27 *28 *29 *30 *31 *32 *33 *34 *35 *36 *37 *38 *39 *40 *perry the platypus *Emo Bubble Buddy *Mr. Krabs' unamed platypus *Squidward Jr. Crossover Characters *Cooper *Dot *Dash *Pooh *Perry *Po *Shrek *Sly Cooper *Malleo *Weegee *Rayman *Raving Rabbids *fat Raving Rabbids *GBA *Marcus the hedgehog *Killer the hedgehog *TOM *TOM 2 *TOM 3 *TOM 4 *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Comander Rabbid *Jenny(XJ9) *[[Piccolo|'Piccolo']]' ' *'El Tigre' *Robot Tippi *Globox *Francis *Prince Squip *King Sammer *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Bowser jr. *Princess Peach *Toad *Toadsworth *Yoshi *Birdo *Kamek *Dry Bowser *Fawful *Cackletta *Toadette *Dry Bones *Count Bleck *Giygas *Nastia *Mimi *O'Chunks *Dimento *Starfy *Moe *Tippi *SNIT *Mr.L *Wario *Waluigi *Daisy *Mr.W *El Maskkoopa *Oucho the Cactus *Brobot *Weegeebot *Zordon *Alpha 5 *King Kirby *Queen Kirby *Prince Kirby *Prince Ice *Princess Sarhah *Grandpa Kirby *Grandma Kirby *DJ Candy Supergroove *Goth Boy *Yuki *Dr.F *Samuri Bob *BeeBee *GIR *Zim *Dib *Professer Nova *Ren'ee *Chef Gino *Sir Vincent Skullfinder *Ms.Nicole *Shirley Nicole *Leaf *T.O.B.O.R *Chaz Mcfreely *Grandma Ruthie *Poppy Nightshade *Violet Nightshade *Roxie Road *Elmria Crump *Alexa *Vic Victor *Buddy the bellhop *Lyndsay *Petal *Hopper the frog *Jack (sim) *Sappire *Barney *Ginny (pirate captin) *Ginny (Cowboy) *Gabby *Rusty *Rodger *Proto-Makto *Makto *Goku *Vegeta *Broly the ledendary super saiyan *Naruto * Master Aran *Bean *Clara *Jermey *MC Emi *Trevor *Gordon *Gonk *King Roland *Princess Butter *The Duchess *Daniel *Linda *Zombie Carl *Madame Zoe *Mel the mummy *Star *Ninjor *Timmy Turner *Poof *Cosmo *Wanda *Timmy's mom *Timmy's Dad *Crocker *AJ *Chester Mcbadbat *Jordon Von Strangle *Pinky *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen *Cindy Vortex *Dr. Clamotous *Ms. Fowl *Hugh Netron *Sugar Booger *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Tabuu *Porky *Ness *Lucas *Samus Aran *Mr. Game and Watch *Meta Knight *Kirby *Petey Piranha * Pit *Link *Zelda *Ganondorf *Ganon *Sheik *Giga Bowser *Ancient Minister *R.O.B *Fox *Wolf *Falco *Andross *King Dedede *Troy Bolton *Kelsi Nielsen * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Allen Ford (Wipeout Canada) * Zeke Baylor * - * - * - *- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *Sonic the hedgehog *Miles Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Eggman *Shadow the hedgehog *Rouge the bat *Pikachu *Mew *Mewtwo *Luciario *Jigglypuff *Giga Jigglypuff *Pokemon trainer *Charzard *Igysaur *Squirtle *Omaga *Paper Mario *Marth *Ike *Paper Luigi *Paper Bowser * Paper Princess Peach *Paper Toadsworth *Paper Toad *Paper Goomba *Paper Koopa *Paper Bomb-omb *Hero the hedgehog *Drake the hedgehog *Josh the hedgehog *Otis *Abby *Bessie *Freddy *Peck *Pig *Pip *Duke *Bessie Hinginbottom *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Marx *Galacta Knight *Marx Soul *NOVA *Zim *Dib *GIR *Gaz *Professor Membrane *Toad Consumer *Xeaveus *Roy *Pedo Bear *'Sanji' *Wubbzy *Walden *Widget *Daizy *Ren Hoek *Stimpton J Cat *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Qwark *Big Al *Clank's Mother *Commando *Deserter *Drek *Edwina *Fred (Ratchet & Clank) *Gadgetron CEO *Darla Gratch *HelpDesk Girl *Jowai Resort Owner *Skid McMarx *Miner *Novalis Chairman *Plumber *Qwark's Bouncer *Race Girl *Robot Lieutenant *Sam *Shady Salesman Billy *Skid's Agent *Ultra-Mech Scientist *Alien Queen *Blargian Snagglebeast *Billy *Ace Bunyon *Slim Cognito *Angela Cross *Desert Riders *Factory Robots *Female Infobot *Abercrombie Fizzwidget *Hypnotist *Mathmatician *Matron *New Age Mystic *Old Smolgian *Protopet scientists *Qwark Fan-Boy *Thugs-4-Less leader *Thermanator scientist *Tractor Beam Scientist *Swamp Monster 1 *Chainblade *B2 Brawler *Thugs-4-Less Leader (Attack-Copter) *The Unknown Thief *Thugs-4-Less leader (Ultra-Mech) *Arachnoid *Megapede *Swamp Monster 2 *Thugs-4-Less leader (Giganto Mech) *Mothership *Mutant Protopet *Annihilation Nation Host *Clank's Director *Sasha Phyronix *Florana local witness *Galactic Rangers *Courtney Gears *Klunk *Lawrence *Maxmillian *Dr.Nefarious *The Galactic President *Skrunch *Supernova Taxi driver *Tyhrranoid *Robotic Space Eel *Gary and Helen *Momma Tyhrranoid *Warship *Scorpio *The Terror of Talos *Giant Klunk *Biobliterator *Captain Blackstar *Insectoid Queen *Cyber-Eye *Juanita Alvaro *Aquagirl *Eviscerator *Merc *Green *Ace Hardlight *Kid Nova *Reactor *ShellShock *Vox *Dallas Wanamaker *Slugha *King Leviathan *Clank's security backup *Emperor Otto Destruct *Luna *Professer Sprout *Skyboarder *Agency Gadgebots *B.A.R.N.E.Y. *Cute Anastasia Bot *Head Goon *High Skates Room owner *Jack of All Trades *Kingpin *Ivana Lottabolts *Prison warden *Venatonio scientist *Number Woo *Talwyn Apogee *Cronk *IRIS *Rusty Pete *Romulus Slag *Smuggler *Emperor Percival Tachyon *Zephyr *Zoni *Beacon Operator *Wind Turbine Operator *Angstorm Darkwater *Barnabus Worley *Alpheus *Alister Azimuth *Carina *Cassiopeia *Enessa *Fongoid Children *Junk Trader *Libra *Orvus *Sigmund *Snowball *Flint Vorselon *Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler *VX-99 *Hydra tank *War Grok *Elite Hydra Tank *Billy *Annie *Herk *Blobert *Top Cat *Brain *Spook *Choo Choo *Benny the Ball *Fancy *Officer Dibble *Jimmy Neutron *Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans *Layne *Doppy *Peter the Penguin *Pat the Penguin *Pal the Penguin *Py the Penguin *Ben the Penguin *Bobby *Tommy *Thomas *The Annoying Orange *Oranges *Pear *Apple *Tomato *Fries *Eggs *Marshmellows *Strawberries *Grapefruit *Passion *Big Marshmellows *Even Bigger Marshmellows *Gary the Platypus *Ryan Evans *Chad Danforth *Taylor McKessie Real Life Characters *Fernando Alonso *Lewis Hamilton *Michael Schumacher *William Shakespear *Leonardo da Vinci *Kobe Bryant *Brandon *Layne *George Washington *Abraham Lincom *Thomas Jefferson *Barack Obama *LeBron James *Paul Pierce *Kevin Garnett *Derek Fisher *Pau Gasol *Andrew Bynum *Ray Allen *George Lopez *Ferdinand Marcos Myth Creatures *Imp *Centaur *Seatyr *Phoneix *Cyclops *Trools *Orthus *Lord Zeus *Hydra *Veno Man *Myth Man Teams *[[Spongebob and Friends|'Spongebob and Friends']] *'EVIL(every villian is lemons)' *'TOS(Team of sponges' *'Plankton's Team' *'IJLSA(International Justice League of Super Acquantences)' *S.P.D.(Space Patrol Delta) *DOOM (Deadly Omlets Or Mold) *Deathic Villans of Earth's end *The Consumers *The Utopia *Squidward's Quiten Universal III Docs *'Dreaded Team. ( IJLSA Adventures)' *'The Nine Elemental Lords' *'Super Best Friends ' *'Dreaded Evil' *'Super Spongebob Pals' *'All Stars' *'Sponges and Stars' *'All Sponges' *'EVIL I' *'EVIL II' *'EVIL III' *'EVIL IV' *'EVIL V' *'EVIL VI' *'EVIL VII' *'EVIL VIII' *'EVIL IX' *'EVIL X' *'Patty Guys' *'Chum Guys' *'Cupcakes' *'Cream Puffs' *'P.I.E.' *'Rays' *'Space Team I' *'Space Team II' *'Space Team III' *'Team of Kirbys' *'Spongebobs' *'Patricks' Viruses *The subspace virus *The consume virus *ABCXYZ *wABcdxtzyAAA *VOTE Virus *Evil Virus *Evil Virus 2 *ABC *TBA *EVCV ('Ev'il 'C'ausing 'V'irus) Citizens of New Kelp City * Ann * Braden (Citizen of New Kelp City) * Brandon (Nat's Identical Cousin) * Taylor (Citizen of New Kelp City) * Thad (Citizen of New Kelp City) * Paige (Citizen of New Kelp City) * Tyler (Citizen in New Kelp City) * Brandon Peterson Jr. * Alexis Peterson (Child) * Alexis (Citizen of New Kelp City) * Annie (Citizen of New Kelp City) * Ally (Citizen of New Kelp City) * Brad (Citizen of New Kelp City) * Tootsie (Citizen of New Kelp City) * Ben (Citizen of New Kelp City) * Bill (Citizen of New Kelp City) * Gus (Citizen of New Kelp City) * Peter (Citizen of New Kelp City) * Phillip Niles Argyle (Citizen of New Kelp City) Citizens of Rock Bottom * Brandon (Citizen of Rock Bottom) * Peter (Citizen of Rock Bottom) * Gus (Citizen of Rock Bottom) * Don (Citizen of Rock Bottom) Citizens of Patrickville *Patrick clones Kids Who Go To Sunnyside Daycare * Isabel * Tyler * Jimmy * Brooke * Kent * May * Jordan * Ty * Annabell Shine * Layne * Pattie * Ally * Camille Families * Squarepants Family * Star Family * Tentacles Family * Krabs Family * Plankton Family * Peterson Family * Rechid Family * Royal Family (King Neptune's Family) * Pink Fish Family (Evelyn's Family) * Poop family * Poop 2 family * Cheeks family * Rechid family Sponges *SpongeBob *SpongeGar's Son *SpongeGar's Other Son *SpongeGar's Dad *SpongeGar's Mom *SpongeGar's Brother *SpongeGar's Other Brother *SpongeGar's Wife *SpongeGar's Wife's Mom *SpongeGar's Wife's Dad *SpongeGar's Wife's Sister *SpongeGar's Wife's Sister's Son and Husband *SpongeGar's Grandma and Grandpa *Primate Sponge's Son *Primate Sponge's Mom and Dad *Prehistoric Sponge *Spongebob's Mom and Dad *Spongebob's Grandma and Grandpa (Dad's Side) *Spongebob's Grandma and Grandpa (Mom's Side) *Spongebob's Uncle Sherm *Spongebob's Uncle Captain Blue *Spongebob's Uncle Pat *Spongebob's Brother Ben *Spongebob's Brother *Spongebob's Brother *Spongebob's Brother *Spongebob's Brother *Spongebob's Brother *Spongebob's Brother *Spongebob's Other Brother *Spongebob's Other Other Brother *Spongebob's Sister *Spongebob's Cousin Stanley *Spongebob's Cousin Larry *Spongebob's Cousin Blackjack *Spongebob's Cousin Todd *Spongebob's Cousin *Spongebob's Cousin *Spongebob's Other Cousin *Spongebob's Aunt Mary *Spongebob's Aunt Annette *Spongebob's Aunt Lily *Spongebob's Great Grandma *Spongebob's Great Grandma *Spongebob's Great Grandma *Spongebob's Great Grandma *Spongebob's Great Grandpa *Spongebob's Great Grandpa *Spongebob's Great Grandpa *Spongebob's Great Grandpa *Andy *Laso Squarepants *SpongeBuck SquarePants MINS *Spongebob *Patty *Plankton *Parick *Patrick *PattyWagon MINS II *Pirates *Spongebob *Tom *Jerry *Miss. shari (teacher) *KaraKarima *Ash *Rayman *Rabbids *Mins *